


Share a Coke

by WhiskersandQuiff



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Coca-Cola, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskersandQuiff/pseuds/WhiskersandQuiff
Summary: Dan and Phil wouldn't necessarily go so far as to say that Coca-Cola brought them together, but they couldn't deny the significant part it played in their first meeting...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as day 1 of phanfichallenge's week of fics challenge!
> 
> (There will be a part 2 coming later in the week)
> 
> Thank you [pedestriansquirrel](http://pedestriansquirrel.tumblr.com/) for looking through this for me!!

Dan knew that he would need a shit-ton of caffeine if he wanted to get through the next day. 

He was facing a full day of travel featuring a taxi ride, a flight with a much too short layover, a train ride, and another taxi, all shared with three coworkers. Oh, and he had to be at the airport by the ungodly hour of 4 in the morning.

So the only way Dan could possibly survive would be if he stocked up on caffeine and shoved it in any nook and cranny of his bags he could without getting arrested, which led Dan to the Asda a short walk from his flat.

_Stupid early flights and business trips and work_ , a grumpy Dan thought. _Why couldn’t they just get us a single flight and send us at a reasonable time of day? Is that too much to ask?_

Dan grumbled internally all the way through the store until he reached the cases of beverages in the back.

He stared blankly at the options in front of him until his brain decided to process what he was seeing, putting a temporary stopper to the complaining.

_Okay, so to fit this all into my bags, I’ll need a plan. I can drink one on the way to the airport, but then they won’t let me take my own onto the plane if I don’t get it at the actual airport. After the flights, I can take some out of my bag for the rest of the trip. Right._

Reaching into the refrigerator, Dan grabbed three bottles of regular Coke.

_Will these fit into my bag alright? Should I go for the smaller ones and just get more of them?_

He looked at the smaller bottles briefly, then glanced back at the standard sizes, then back at the small. 

_Does it really matter, though?_

After hesitating for a few more seconds, Dan decided he really couldn’t give less of a fuck. He grabbed an extra bottle just in case, then turned and walked to the tills.

Every single queue had at least three people, generally mums with screaming children and extremely full trolleys.

_Shit, it’s Saturday night_ , he thought. _Dammit, Dan, why’d you have to procrastinate this until exactly right now?_

He let out a huff of annoyance, then jumped into what looked like the fastest-moving queue, as he hoped for a speedy escape to his flat.

As he waited, he realized he couldn’t really reach his phone with his hands full of Coke bottles, and he groaned again. 

_Great, now I get to wait forever with nothing to do_.

Dan’s eyes wandered, trying to find something to fend off the inevitable boredom. He looked down at his Coke and saw that they were all “Share a Coke With” bottles.

_Well, I’ve got nothing better to do. Who am I theoretically supposed to share these with?_

Tilting the bottles awkwardly, he saw that the first one said “Soulmate”.

He rolled his eyes.

_Soulmate? Really? Ugh. As if. It’s such a dumb fairytale. The universe doesn’t have the capacity to give every person ever a “perfect match”. What a marketing ploy. “Oh, you’ll know them when you feel it!” they say. Feel what? Some overwhelming urge to care for a total stranger? Ridiculously horny? It’s complete bullshit._

The queue moved forward, and Dan gratefully followed. 

He looked at the next bottle. 

The second bottle also said “Soulmate”.

He rolled his eyes again.

_Oh, great, and now Coca-Cola has flooded the market with soulmate bottles. It used to be reasonable, I thought. I thought each name or word was supposed to be one in a hundred, but I guess Soulmates just sell so well to these idiots that they decided to change the ratio. Fucking capitalists._

He looked at the third bottle as the queue moved forward again, and his eyebrows furrowed. 

_Three in a row? Did they just replace all the names with “Soulmate” or something?_

Testing his theory, Dan checked the last bottle.

_Damn, they really did. What the fuck?_

Now having exhausted his only source of entertainment, Dan sighed heavily through his nose and began looking around the store again.

The tabloids all screamed of weight loss, sex, divorce, and cheating celebrities, as usual, at which Dan crinkled his nose. He kept scanning for something to hold his attention, but came up empty.

But, then he caught sight of someone else with Coke bottles. They were in the queue next to him, a few people ahead. Remembering his own bottles, he squinted his eyes to see if theirs all said “soulmate”, too.

They were a little hard to see amidst the piles of food, but Dan managed to make out the labels of two of them.

“Best Friend” and “Teammate” stared back at him.

Dan blinked, then squinted his eyes more to try to get a better look. 

The bottles definitely did not say “Soulmate”.

_What the fuck? How did I end up with four soulmate bottles?_

“Hello! Find everything alright?” called a deep voice in front of Dan.

Dan glanced up, brows still furrowed, to see that it was his turn. Blushing, he quickly placed all the bottles on the counter and fumbled with his wallet, keeping his gaze trained downwards.

“Yeah, it was fine,” he mumbled, still feeling confused.

The man at the till began to scan the items and put them in a bag for Dan.

“Oooh, all ‘Soulmate’ bottles. Hoping to find someone?” he asked cheerily.

Dan shook his head. “No, actually, it’s the weirdest thing. I just grabbed them all at random. They must have changed the frequency of this particular label, or something.” 

The man finished scanning. “Really? I thought I heard that they just made the ‘Soulmate’ labels _less_ frequent.”

Dan looked up in surprise, then forced himself not to gasp at how ridiculously attractive the man was. His eyes scanned the man’s face and broad shoulders, finding a name tag reading “Hi! My name is Phil”.

_Get it together, Dan, he’s just got perfect skin and a quiff sculpted by the gods, nothing you can’t handle_.

“That’s- uh- that’s really strange, then,” Dan stuttered. He finally made eye contact with the man- Phil- after scanning his face, and felt his heart beat faster.

_How can one pair of eyes have so many colors?_

“Maybe it means you’ll meet your soulmate soon.”

_God, if that’s true, I hope it’s you_.

Dan stared, internally drooling at how gorgeous this man was. 

“M-maybe,” he replied.

Phil broke eye contact to read off the cost of Dan’s caffeine fix, effectively snapping Dan back into the present.

Dan took out the money and thrust it into Phil’s hand.

The moment their skin touch, Dan felt several things at once that he couldn’t explain. It felt like the world had slowed to a total stop, and he was keenly aware of the warmth of Phil’s skin, comforting and calming against his own. He also felt an overwhelming sense of strength, compassion, and kindness. He had never felt so safe in all his life.

And then the feeling was gone, ripped away as Phil jumped back in surprise.

The world crashed back into place fast enough to give Dan vertigo, and he stumbled into the till as he tried to regain his balance. He focused his gaze on one spot until the spinning stopped.

A moment later, Dan slowly lifted his head up to see Phil already staring at him, beautiful blue eyes wide open and jaw dropped.

_You’ll know it when you feel it_ echoed in Dan’s mind.

He swallowed harshly. “Holy shit.”

Phil nodded, then finally blinked. His gaze drifted to Dan’s hand, and then he slowly reached out a hand to it, but pulled back just before their fingers could touch. 

“I- are we- are we soulmates?” Dan asked breathlessly.

Phil’s eyes sparkled with excitement when they made eye contact. “I think we are!” he responded in an ecstatic whisper.

They just gawked at each other for a few seconds, and then Phil burst into giggles, reaching up a hand to cover his mouth.

The sound was the cutest thing Dan had ever heard, and he found himself grinning in response.

“I told you it was a sign you’d meet your soulmate soon!” Phil said through his laughter. 

Dan laughed and nodded, a blush coloring his cheeks. 

A new voice interrupted their moment. “This is touching and all, but I have ice cream in my trolley. Can we move it along a bit, lads?” 

Dan glanced behind him and saw a long queue.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry,” he said. 

When he turned back to Phil, he saw his soulmate scribble something on the receipt and then put it in the bag of Coke bottles.

“I’m sorry we don’t have more time to talk right now, but my number is on that receipt. Text me?” Phil suggested nervously.

Dan grinned again and picked up the bag. “Of course! I’ll save your number as soon as I’m home.” 

“Great,” said Phil, smiling wide again. 

“We can talk, and then maybe we can get together for a date?” Dan offered, walking forwards to get out of the queue.

Phil’s eyes twinkled happily. “That sounds great.”

Dan laughed. “Definitely. I’ll text you!” he said, turning and walking out the door with a wave.

It felt like Dan’s face was going to split open from how hard he was smiling.

He was extremely excited to be able to share a Coke with his soulmate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a few years since Dan and Phil met, and everything has been great. Phil can’t wait for it to get even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as day 2 of phanfichallenge's week of fics challenge!
> 
> Thank you to [pedestriansquirrel](http://pedestriansquirrel.tumblr.com/) for looking this over for me again!!

Every time Phil saw a Coke bottle, he couldn’t help but smile. The bright red label always brought him back to the day he met Dan.

He wouldn’t necessarily go so far as to say that Coke brought him and his soulmate together, but it certainly had been an important part of the equation. 

He remembered the first time he saw Dan, and how Phil had just known that he would never see anyone so beautiful ever again. 

How he had believed he wouldn’t stand a chance with someone like that, only to realize that Dan was staring back at him in awe.

How they had touched for the first time, and how Phil had been able to feel their connection so strongly that part of him had been afraid.

He wasn’t afraid anymore.

It had been just over three years since they met. They had been boyfriends almost since that moment, and soon after they were exchanging “I love you”s, and Phil was moving into Dan’s flat after only a few months, and Phil had never been so purely _happy_.

Nearly every day with Dan felt like the best day of his life, and he never wanted that to change. 

Dan had dropped hints about wanting to get married a few times now, which wasn’t all that surprising. Soulmates usually got married, since they were literally fated by the universe to always be together. Plus, Phil knew how much of a romantic Dan could be and knew that he would want a touchingly sweet proposal. Dan would absolutely _swoon_ if Phil proposed, and Phil absolutely knew it.

He had already gotten a ring, so now he just needed a plan.

Phil didn’t spend too much time worrying about it, however. He knew that he would think of something eventually, but he was in no rush- Dan wasn’t going anywhere, after all, so Phil decided to simply wait until an idea hit him. He’d know when the right one came along.

~~~~~~~~~~

One of the staples of the Dan and Phil household was, of course, Coca-Cola. 

They didn’t go so far as to decorate everything with Coke-themed items, but there were a few knicknacks here and there that they’d picked up over the years.

Mostly, they just had to have some on hand _at all times_. 

So it was common for one of them to leave the flat to go get more Coke, just to make _absolutely sure_ they wouldn’t run out. 

It was when Phil was on one such trip that his perfect proposal idea hit him.

He had just walked into Asda and over to the Coke when he saw it: a Coke bottle that said “Phil”.

Phil’s eyes widened. 

_Oh my god. That’s my name._

This was the first time he’d ever seen a Coke with his own name on it before. Dan’s had come up loads of times, but “Phil” was apparently much rarer.

Phil jogged the last few steps and took the bottle out of the refrigerator. 

_This is the best thing ever!_ he thought, grinning. He did a little dance in excitement, then realized he was still in Asda and probably looked crazy.

Usually, Dan and Phil would buy Coke in bulk so they wouldn’t have to return too frequently, but Phil knew he just _had_ to get this bottle. He could get the individual bottle _and_ a bulk order. 

_Wait, but if I get one for me I should probably get one for Dan, too._

Phil looked in the case for another bottle, preferably one that said “Dan” or “Daniel”, but found something even better.

A few bottles back, Phil saw a label that said “Husband”. 

_Oh my god. I’m proposing today._

~~~~~~~~~~

“Dan! I’m home!” Phil called into their flat from the doorway.

“Hi, Phil!” Dan replied. It sounded like it came from the kitchen.

Phil took off his shoes and carefully hid the individual Cokes around the corner from the kitchen, then brought the bulk set into the kitchen to put it away.

Dan was cooking a stir fry for them for dinner, but he turned when Phil walked in.

“Thank god, I was just about to finish the last one we had,” Dan said, smiling at his boyfriend.

Phil returned the smile and put the Cokes above their fridge, then turned and hugged Dan, burying his nose in Dan’s neck.

“We have an unhealthy addiction,” Phil mumbled. He took a deep breath in and let it out in a sigh.

Dan nodded. “Honestly, we’ve probably bought the most Coke for only two people ever.”

Phil lifted his head off Dan’s shoulder and pecked him on the lips. 

“Dinner smells wonderful, thank you.”

Kissing Phil again, Dan smiled. “Your mum smells wonderful.”

Phil laughed and pulled away. “Oh, shut up!”

Dan cackled. “You can’t make me! Not in my kitchen!”

“Are you sure about that?” Phil challenged. 

“Quite sure,” Dan’s eyes flashed in anticipation. “You cannot stop me fro-”

Phil interrupted him with a short but passionate kiss, effectively shutting him up and temporarily dazing him. “Oh, I think I just did,” he said with a wink, then turned and fled the room before Dan could react.

He picked up the individual Cokes on the way to their bedroom.

“That was a cheap move, Lester!” Dan shouted down the hallway to him.

Phil just laughed and ignored him. He had important work to do.

When it was time for dinner, Phil came back out of their room, Cokes in hand.

Dan was sitting on the sofa in their lounge, an anime ready for them to watch together and two plates of stir fry resting on their coffee table. He looked up from his phone when he heard Phil approach.

“Oh, good, you grabbed Cokes for us. Now come on, we left off at such a tense point last time!” Dan said as he picked up his plate of stir fry.

“Guess what, Dan?” Phil said excitedly.

Dan groaned. “What, Phil? I’m literally dying to know what happens next in this anime.”

“I finally found my name on a bottle!” Phil thrust his Coke bottle forwards to show Dan.

Snapping his head up in surprise, Dan saw “Phil” on the bottle and smiled. 

“Hey, it _does_ exist!”

Phil nodded, grinning. 

_Here goes nothing_ …

“And I also found your name!”

He handed Dan the other bottle and waited for him to read it.

Dan looked down at the label, still smiling from Phil’s excitement, then froze when he read it. He seemed to read it several times, then he looked up at Phil with the most adorably confused face.

“H- husband?” he asked. He looked like he had already figured it out, but didn’t want to get his hopes up before Phil confirmed anything. 

Phil smiled softly. “Open it,” he whispered.

As Dan looked back at the Coke, Phil sank to one knee. Dan carefully unscrewed the cap and looked inside, then gasped.

Phil had carefully attached the ring to the inside of the lid of the bottle before giving it to Dan.

Dan’s eyes snapped back up to Phil. There were tears forming in them, which Phil had fully expected.

“I’ve shared a few Cokes with you in the last few years,” Phil began. “A few as soulmates at first, and then more as boyfriends, and I want to share even more as husbands. You’ve been such a gift to me, right since the day the universe decided to warn you that we were about to meet, and I want to always be a gift to you. So, Daniel James Howell, will you marry me?”

Dan flung himself toward Phil, nodding emphatically. “Yes! I love you so much, Phil, oh my god.”

“Whoa, careful! That Coke is still open!” Phil laughed. He held his hands out to keep Dan away so he wouldn’t spill.

Dan’s glare would have been murderous if he weren’t happy crying so hard. “I don’t fucking care, Phil, I’m going to hug my damn fiance right fucking now.” 

Despite his words, Dan set aside the bottle, only spilling a little, and threw his arms around Phil’s neck hard enough that Phil fell over. 

“Hey!” Phil yelled.

Dan began kissing all over his face. “Shut up, I love you-” _kiss_ “I love you-” _kiss_ “I love you.”

Phil giggled and finally captured Dan’s lips with his own, sighing happily into the kiss.

A few minutes later, they finally stopped kissing long enough for Phil to remove the ring from the lid of the Coke and put it on Dan’s finger.

The ring itself was a simple silver band with a faint engraving of the word “Soulmates” and the silhouette of a glass bottle. When Dan noticed the details, he grabbed Phil by the collar and kissed him again.

“It’s perfect and I love you,” he said when he came up for air.

“I love you, too.”

Eventually, they calmed down enough to take a few pictures of the bottles and Dan’s hand with the ring (and a special sneaky shot of Dan admiring the ring, tears still streaming down his face, just for Phil). Then, they finally sat down to watch their anime, eat their dinner, and share their Cokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also post to my Tumblr! See the rest of my fics [here](https://rosaflagephil.tumblr.com/fics-masterlist)

**Author's Note:**

> I also post to my Tumblr! See the rest of my fics [here](https://whiskersandquiff.tumblr.com/fics-masterlist)


End file.
